


Под небом Мортиса

by ne_budet, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet/pseuds/ne_budet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: У нас есть всего два мгновения в сутки: восход и закат.





	Под небом Мортиса

**Author's Note:**

> преканон, POV Сына от первого лица, взаимоисключающие параграфы

_Мне приснилось небо Лондона,_  
В нем приснился долгий поцелуй.  
Мы летели, вовсе не держась.  
Кто же из нас первый упадет...  
Земфира, «Лондон» 

У нас есть всего два мгновения в сутки: восход и закат. Я вижу, нет — чувствую тебя издали, твои широкие белые крылья закрывают небо. Мы встречаемся в воздухе лишь на миг. Мои когти вновь соскальзывают с перьев, безукоризненно чистых, я пытаюсь остановиться, но солнце гонит меня. Твое любимое, палящее Светом солнце. Оно защищает тебя от меня — словно я хотел когда-нибудь обидеть тебя, мою Сестру, по-настоящему!

Мне никогда не коснуться тебя так, как хочется — с лаской, любовью, страстью. Ты сама не дашь мне этого. Не выгнешь гибкую спину навстречу моим прикосновениям, не обнимешь меня жарко, неистово, не распахнешь одежды, открывая себя всю только мне одному. Не вскрикнешь от боли и счастья, когда я легко прикушу твой розовый сосок, пройдусь по нему языком, пробуя тебя. Ты не выстонешь: «Да», не разведешь передо мной свои совершенные ноги, не вздрогнешь, когда я войду в тебя, заполню тебя, никогда, никогда. 

Иногда мне кажется, что я желаю убить тебя только из-за этого — не из-за твоего слепящего Света, а из-за лицемерия и отказа признать правду: ты тоже хочешь этого. Я вижу в твоих глазах (зеленых, как дурацкая листва деревьев) печаль. Ты могла бы задерживаться рядом со мной хотя бы два раза в сутки, но не будешь.

Никогда.

Мы могли бы встречаться в Храме, только Отец не позволит этого. Может быть, ты просто боишься его гнева? Нет, скорее, не хочешь огорчать, ведь Отец стар, ему недолго осталось. Сила его уже не та. 

Когда он умрет, мы будем вместе, будем править Мортисом, Вселенной, мириадами существ, живущих под миллиардами звезд. Ты будешь просыпаться от моих поцелуев, грубых и нежных, от моего языка, вылизывающего тебя между ног — каждую складочку, каждый кусочек. Твое дыхание на миг прервется, когда я впервые коснусь пульсирующего бугорка, но я не остановлюсь, буду ласково посасывать, целовать его, пока ты не задрожишь и не расплавишься от любви. И больше никто не встанет между нами, никогда.

Рассвет алой линией перечеркивает горизонт, я опять чувствую тебя — легкие взмахи твоих белых крыльев так грациозны, так сильны. Закат и восход: у нас лишь два мгновения. Но скоро все изменится, я знаю. Мы будем вместе, навсегда.


End file.
